


Halloween

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: An authorized translation from Chinese of a fluffy ficlet about Kakashi doing some Halloween shopping for his pregnant wife Sakura.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [万圣节](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340035) by 可乐. 



Kakashi intentionally cleared up all his missions the weekend before Halloween, but he told absolutely no one he was back in Konoha. Instead he secretly entered his old jounin dorm that he hadn’t been into in forever, and just as secretly went to a bookstore that he visited all the time.

“Yo, don’t tell me jounin Hatake is back to buy more Icha Icha?” The manager began to rib Kakashi like an old friend the moment he saw him.

“Ah, long time no see boss. I’m not here for Icha Icha this time. Please tell me where the cookbook section is?”

The bookstore manager was shocked. All the time he’d known Kakashi, he’d never seen him go to any section but the romance novels to buy more Icha Icha. Still, he answered enthusiastically, “It’s right behind the romance section, very easy to find.” After he spoke he went about his own business.

Kakashi went directly to the cookbook section and began carefully choosing his books. The manager could hear him muttering to himself, until he came back to the counter with his arms full of cookbooks.

“ _Pumpkins 200 Ways… How To Make Meals More Stylish… 300 Recipes for Pregnancy_ … sir, this is…?”

“Maa, isn’t it Halloween? And lately there’s a bad case of morning sickness in my family. I hear pumpkin can be good for that, and she really likes desserts…” Kakashi thought of his wife begging all day for oshiruko with dango, and couldn’t help smiling. He paid and went back to the jounin dorm.

He studied all day, and finally went back to the old Hatake house that same Halloween day. He brought forth his goods before the pleasantly surprised eyes of Hatake Sakura, and harvested a whole day of coziness, an all too rare time when they felt like the only two people in the world.


End file.
